


【翻译】以吾之躯，刻汝之名（Weecest/小甜饼一发完/原作：youremybigbrother）

by summerroad7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Weecest, soulmate trope
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU 一切都相同，不过多了一条：灵魂伴侣的名字会浮现在你身上</p>
<p>当Sam醒来发现Dean的名字出现在他皮肤上时，他知道事情糟了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】以吾之躯，刻汝之名（Weecest/小甜饼一发完/原作：youremybigbrother）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Etch Your Name Into My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365580) by [femmefatales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales). 



《以吾之躯，刻汝之名》

 

 

 在Sam刚满十五岁的时候，Dean的名字出现在了他的手腕上。

那天早晨他睡醒之后发现了它，感到头脑发僵。他听说有的人是会得到他们兄弟姐妹的名字，但他从没有想过这种事情会发生在自己身上。

没错，Sam已经对Dean怀着不那么兄弟的感情有段日子了，但他把这归咎于青春期的荷尔蒙以及他们扭曲的家庭状况。他从没怀疑过Dean会是他的灵魂伴侣。

一想到他为此不得不忍受的那些羞辱，Sam的眼里便涌出泪水。他打了个哆嗦，想象着Dean在看见这个之后会露出多么惊恐的表情。而John会跟他断绝关系。我是个怪胎，Sam想到，将啜泣埋进枕头里。一个怪胎。

~~~

Dean已经放弃了问Sam为什么他总穿长袖；每当他提起这事儿，Sam眼里的恐惧都会让Dean立刻闭嘴。到底是谁的名字那么可怕，让Sam甚至必须藏起来，连他亲哥都不给看？

好奇侵蚀着他。Dean19岁了，还没有名字浮现在他身体的任何部位，这属于正常情况。但他关心他弟弟胜过任何事，他需要知道。

一天晚上，在一次格外可怕的狩猎之后，Dean躺在黑暗中，无法入睡。他知道Sam也醒着。他总是知道。

“Sammy？”Dean问，他的声音打破寂静。

“嗯？”Sam的声音很轻。

“如果它是个男人的名字也没关系，你知道。对我来说不算事儿。”

“我告诉过你别再问了。拜托，Dean。就……求你了……”Sam有些哽咽，那让Dean的胃沉沉地坠了下去。

“该死，Sam，我很抱歉。别哭，好啦。我会闭嘴的。我发誓——”

“滚开。”Dean从没听过Sam的嗓音中含有如此多的疼痛。

Dean不知所措地坐在寂静中，直到太阳升起。

~~~

几天过去，除了稍微有一丁点儿疏远之外，Sam表现得就像什么都发生过。Dean向自己发誓他再也不会问Sam任何有关他的灵魂伴侣的事情了。

他确实那么做了，直到Dean醒来时Sam的名字出现在他的皮肤上。

Dean盯着洗漱间镜子上的自己，难以置信地瞪着眼睛。然而它就在那儿，在他面前，刻在他的左肩上的S A M。

他的第一个念头是这或许是另一个Sam，一个女孩。但内心深处，Dean知道那不是真相。

他每日都能在Sam眼里看见的东西此刻映在他自己的眼睛当中。愧疚，羞耻。现在所有的事情都能说得通了。

Dean冲出洗手间，径直跑向他弟弟。Sam刚穿好衣服，站在房间的另一头。

“Dean，嘿。我没发现你已经起床——”

汹涌的情绪猛地淹没了Dean，他将Sam推到卧室的墙上，抓着他的衬衫领子将他定在那里。

“是我吗？”他要求着答案，语气严厉得近乎威胁。然而，当他弟弟的眼睛惊恐地睁大并盛满泪水时，他的表情温和下来。

“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”Sam含糊地小声说，躲避着Dean的视线，扭动着企图拜托他的钳制。

好吧，这已经足够回答Dean的问题。

“Sam。看着我。”

Sam不情愿地抬起视线，榛色的眼睛同绿色的相遇。Dean一言不发，Sam盯着他看了一眼，迷惑不已，直到他注意到Dean肩膀上印着一个名字。

Sam的眼睛瞪得更大了，如果可能的话。

“它……它写着‘Sam’。”Sam说，声音几不可闻。

“对。没错。你知道这是什么意思？”Dean的声音有些刺耳。

“意味着你是我的……”Sam的话消失在喉咙里，Dean能感觉到他在自己手底下轻轻颤抖。

“灵魂伴侣。”Dean替Sam说完。

“但是我们……我们不能……”Sam说，看上去迷乱而茫然。

“不，我们能。我知道这他妈有多诡异，Sam，我真的懂。但你是我的一切。”

Sam抬眼注视着Dean，他看上去万分坚定。

“好。”Sam轻声说，感到Dean紧抓住他的力道松了下来。Dean现在离得更近了；Sam能感受到他的呼吸拂过自己的嘴唇。

“我要吻你了，好吗？”

Sam猛地吸进一口气，面红耳赤。他点点头，说不出话来。

然后Dean的嘴唇印上了Sam的。

＋＋＋FIN＋＋＋


End file.
